What Happens When You Meet a Namine Part 2?
by LightzMusic22
Summary: The second part to What Happens When You Meet a Namine! Check that humor story out first! More randomness, more jokes, and more plain stupid moments! (RoxasxNamine) :P


_**What Happens When You Meet a Namine… Part 2?**_

This story has additional character added to the franchise that was not in the original What Happens When You Meet a Namine and is a follow up with that fan fiction. Please read that story before you continue on. Pure stupidity is inside. Please be prepared to laugh because of stupidity, jokes, or how random the characters are. Viewers discression is advised. Be prepared for annoying characters and humorous themes. Be prepared to do spit takes and enormous laughter. (If you have a big sense of humor or can se the stupidity.) The song in Zexion's mind is not mine, and belongs rightfully to HyperSammy22. I also don't own Jeopardy as it is mentioned below Characters in this story are out-of-character and are not like this in the story. You have been warned.

_**Sora's POV**_

Me and the gang are walking down the hallway during lunch in a bunch of laughter as we remember the time that our culinary chef, Chef Elroy, called sprinkles 'Twinkle Twinkle' last year, when he was teaching us how to make ice-cream. We still don't understand how he says something as stupid as twinkle twinkle, but it was still hilarious to this day.

"Ok, I bet I can give you all corny jokes and make at least _one _of you laugh!" I say as I drop my backpack to the floor and open my locker. I don't even wait for everyone to say their 'okays' before I start. "Ok, what did the judge say when the skunk walked in the court room?" I question with a smirk and a mischievous grin on my face. Everyone looks at each other in thought before they shrug their shoulder and wait for the answer.

"Odor in the court." I say with a laugh.

Roxas cracks up at this, slinging his arm over Namine's shoulder trying to compose himself. _I knew he was going to crack. _I say in my head. Oh, did I forget to mention that he's going out with Namine now? This was everyone's reaction to the news…

_**In to the randomness of Sora and Co.'s mind…**_

Me: I bet 5 bucks he is going to break up with her in a week

Kairi: He's joking! Wait 'til I tell Selphie!

Tidus: La la la la la la la la!

Wakka: Don'cha wish your girlfriend was hot. Like. Me! Dang it! Yuffie got that song in my head!

Yuffie: Haha! I bet I got that song in Wakka's head!

Axel: I can tell Sora is betting on how long Roxas is going to date Namine…

Larxene: *A creepy picture of a bunch of puppies being killed is playing in her head before she hears Roxas ask Namine out, she is phased for a minute, then suddenly a picture of a zombie massacre pops up as she grins mischievously*

Riku: I wonder how I look in the mirror…

Demyx: I wonder if Riku is wondering what he looks like in a mirror…

Zexion: (Below is his thoughs so look down people!)

_Zexion is cool._

_He is no fool._

_He makes you want,_

_Too drool!_

_He his so hot._

_You love him a lot._

_And he call's,_

_all of the shots._

_He is so handsome,_

_You won't believe!_

_He won't ever make you,_

_WANT TO LEAVE!_

_He is so sexy,_

_He hates it when,_

_They call him Zexy,_

_My song makes no sense,_

_But you'll let me,_

_WIN ANYWAYS!_

_**Out of the randomness of Sora and co.'s mind…**_

"Sorry Sora," my mind snaps out of my thoughts as I look at Roxas in confusion. "Me and Namine-" He starts before Zexion cuts in.

"Namine and I." He corrects as he goes back to his Lexion. Roxas just rolls his eyes in annoyance as he continues.

"Are going to the Library to study, we'll talk later, 'kay!" He yells over his shoulder as he walks away with the other blonde. Before I can respond he's already outside the door. I roll my eyes as I look around and notice we walked away, heading for our next period, knowing the bell was going to ring. _Was I really not paying attention?_ I ask in my head as the bell rang for next period. We were off to health where Namine would say the most stupid comment in her life.

_**Some random walking and sitting down later…**_

Everyone was sitting down talking as our teacher, Ms. Evans quiets the class. I notice she is turning on the S.M.A.R.T. board as a image of a Jeopardy game pops up, but this time with health questions instead of random trivia.

"Ok, the teams are: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Namine, and Zexion; and Kairi, Yuffie, Wakka Tidus, Larxene, Demyx." Ms. Evans says as she writes the teams on the board. "Ok, since Sora's team has less people, they will go first, choose and section." She says as she sits at her desk.

"Um, Foods for 400." I say as our group finished deliberating. She presses the button on the smart board and a stopwatch appears on the screen with 30 seconds. "You have thirty seconds to deliberate before you say you answer." She says in a emotionless voice. I turn around to speak with the group as they are already coming up with the answer.

"Ok, so I think we should-" I begin before Namine cuts us all of saying, "I have the final answer!"

"Are you sure?" She asks, not really sounding like she cared or not as she files her nails.

"Um, I think-" I start, but is again cut off by the same voice.

"I'm sure!" She says excitingly. I face palm, knowing she is going to blow it somehow.

"Ok, what's the answer?" She asks curiously.

"Is it Asthma?" She says cheerfully. The whole class goes dead silent as the whole class gives her a face that sorta looks like this: 'O.o? After a few seconds, the whole class erupts in laughter. Me, laughing the hardest, has my head on the table and my fist banging on the table.

After that, Roxas broke up with Namine for being plain stupid and she ended up shooting the place with the gun she was hiding.

Well, not really, but you can picture what happens next.

"Namine, im breaking up with you." He says to her. "What do you mean? Were not on a phone though!" she says not thinking. What happens next? I'll leave that to you.

_**Alright! I once again had this inspiration by the girl my sister knows and her crazy antics. The Twinkle Twinkle thing was also from her teacher who doesn't speak average English, but I had to squeeze that in somehow. Anywho! I wanted to thank all the views out there, There weren't many, but still, you could have totally ignored my story instead of clicking it! Thank you! And when I get a review on both one shots of the story, ill add you to the thanks list below! *Hint-Hint* Now im off to finish the KH III Story which is ALMOST COMPLETEEEEE!**_ _**And guess what!1195 Words! You rock guys! Cya guys ty!**_


End file.
